Devil's own
by LittleTeaLeaf
Summary: Xander has to join the family business.
1. Reunion

**DEVIL'S OWN   
  
By LittleTeaLeaf**

  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns them, I abuse them, so Joss has to pay their bill for the therapist when I'm through with them.   
Rating: Pg-13.   
Pairing: you'll see.   
Spoilers: This story takes place in season 4.   
Summery: Xander has to join the family business.   
  
* * * * *   
  
_Part 1_   
  
The chipped vampire had just left for the night, and for that Xander Harris was happy. He had business to take care of, Business that nobody else had to know about.   
  
His father was coming for a visit.   
  
Not that the visit was something he looked forward to, it was just the other way around. Xander hated when his father came for a visit. Especially when he brought with him Xander's brothers Algernon, Gideon and Thaddeus. Xander older brothers loved to make fun of their half- brother. He didn't hate his father or his brother; it was just that they were so tiresome to have on a visit.   
  
Xander was really different from his brothers. He wasn't as smart as Algernon, he was not at all as strong as Gideon and he would never be as handsome as Thaddeus. But still without the head, muscles and body of his brothers he was still their father favourite. And his brothers envied him for that.   
  
Xander remembered all the troubles his brothers had given him the last couple of years. Algernon possessing him with the hyena spirit that never left. Thaddeus, that managed to make a double of him that kissed his best friend Willow, almost destroying their friendship. Gideon, who did it so that Xander got the plague and syphilis. He didn't know what was worst, having his brothers try to destroy him or hear their excuses afterwards when their father catches them.   
  
He walked into the apartment he had bought just a few weeks ago, with his own money. Xander hated having his father pay everything for him, even though Xander knew that his father could afford it.   
  
The house that he had grown up in was no more; he had set it on fire a week ago. He bought the apartment the day after and was now very busy with getting everything where it should be. Spike had surprisingly offered to help him move in, so he had lifted most of the heavy boxes up to Xander's new place. Even though Xander knew that he could handle all the boxes by himself and still finish the unpacking of the boxes before the sun went up.   
  
But he couldn't say no to Spike. It had been four years since Buffy had died and Spike hadn't been the same since. He reminded Xander of William, the person Spike had been before he became turned.   
  
The two of them had grown a very close friendship. Even thought they fight all the time, their friendship is something special.   
  
Xander carried the last empty boxes down the stairs and put them outside. He was just about to walk inside again when he heard a very familiar voice behind him.   
  
"So this is your new place, bro." It said. "Not bad, not bad at all. Better then the last one at least."   
  
He turned around again and saw Thaddeus standing there. His older brother was as handsome as always with the stile to go with it; black boots, black jeans, black sweater and a red jacket. His long black hair hang loosely at his shoulders and the red eyes shinned in the darkness of the night. He smiled at Xander, showing of his fangs.   
  
"Thaddeus what are you doing here?" Xander asked.   
  
His brother smirked. "Our dear old dad has thought about retiring. So he asked us to meet here on the Hellmouth to find out who of us would take over."   
  
He couldn't believe it their father was retiring. But he hadn't had the job for more then 10 000 years. Then again, it was hard work and maybe his father wanted to take it easy for the rest of his life, if he ever was to die.   
  
"Ah, you found lil' bro." A voice said behind him.   
  
Xander turned around again and saw his other brother Algernon standing there. His red hair was short and he wore as always an all grey business suit.   
  
"Could you guys stop doing that?"   
  
"Doing what?" Algernon asked.   
  
"Come up from behind me."   
  
"It's not like you don't know we are there," Thaddeus said looking down at his nails.   
  
Xander shock his head. "Don't you remember when dad grounded me all those hundred years ago? And I had to live as a mortal. Well, I am still grounded."   
  
"That may explain why you haven't been visiting us much," Thaddeus was a really great brother some times but he was way to vague.   
  
A few teenagers walked past Xander just when he was about to say something to his brothers. They stared at him with a weird look and it took about ten seconds before Xander understood why. "Could you guys make yourself visible. I am looking like madman here, talking into thin air."   
  
"It's the Hellmount, who cares?"   
  
"I care!"   
  
They all turned around and saw a hooded man standing a few feet away from them. Even though they couldn't see his face they recognised him at ones.   
  
"Dad!"   
  
"Father."   
  
"Pops?"   
  
The man standing there walked over to them. Xander was the first one to embrace his father, not have seen him in 20 years. Thaddeus and Algernon just stood there watching; even those without a nose could smell the envy.   
  
"How are you my son?" The man asked.   
  
Xander laughed, he was happy that he finally could get the chance to be with his father again. He had really missed him. "I am fine dad."   
  
"I am glad to hear that son." Xander's father said. "Now where is Gideon? I want to talk to all of you."   
  
Just when he had said that the ground started to shake and a creature came running towards them. "Daddy!" The big creature hugged their father. "Hello Gideon, what have you been up to lately? Pretending to be Acathla and raising havoc I hope." Algernon said to Gideon, who was still holding their father up in the air.   
  
The big creature let go of their father and looked a bit ashamed. "No, I am not pretending to be Acathla anymore." He answered. "Daddy won't let me do that again, said it killed to many bad guys. Besides he was stuck with Angel for about 120 years, his brooding was something Daddy doesn't want to experience again."   
  
"You were Acathla!" The big creature turned around and looked at his little brother. "Have you got any idea how much you ruined me life that day?" Xander hissed. "And my friends, things were never the same again after Angel had gone to hell."   
  
"I'm sorry." Even though the big creature had the size of an ogre and seemed like a really bad thing, its voice seemed more like a child's.   
  
Xander patted Gideon's back. "That's okay, I can live with it." Gideon smiled at his little brother.   
  
"Let's go in then shall we," a voice said ruining the really tender moment. "There are lots of things I want to talk to you boys about. Mostly you Alexander, we need to have a really serious talk."   
  
"About what?"   
  
"About having the Slayer as one of your friends and other things you haven't even bothered to tell me." His father answered walking inside the apartment followed by his brothers.   
  
This was going to become a long weekend.   
  
**TBC**


	2. Father, Brothers and Pets

_Part 2_   
  
"Do you have any Twinkies, it most be years since I had one of those." Algernon asked looking through the kitchen.   
  
Xander sat on the sofa trying to get Gideon to understand that his playstation wasn't a thing of evil. The creature hadn't been on earth in four years, and before that at least two hundred years.   
  
His brothers had started to check out the apartment ones they got inside. Algernon had gone right into the kitchen and was now looking for something to eat, while Gideon was trying to get the playstation to tell him it's secrets and Thaddeus had gone into the bathroom for some reason. Probably to gel his hair, sometimes his brother was even worst then Angel. If his brother and Angel would ever meet each other Xander guessed that it would be love at first look of hair.   
  
"I like what you have done with the place Alexander." His father said looking around in the room. It wasn't big, but it was homey. It had a fireplace at one end at the room and the furniture was made of black leather. There was a stereo and a television set hocked up by one of the walls.   
  
There were also lots of candles all over the room and two black cats were now purring on his fathers lap.   
  
"Thanks," Xander said. It had taken lot out of him to glamour the room so that all normal mortal would see the same ugly furniture that he had had in his basement apartment. But he had finally managed it and the only way of knowing that the room was a glamour would be if he wanted them to see it.   
  
Xander had changed in more comfortable clothes that suited him better. He was now wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of black leather pants. Even though his friends thought so, he didn't have so bad taste at all, he didn't own as many multicoloured clothes and some of his clothes were even glamoured to look like it came from goodwill or other relatives. Not even his brothers were so evil that they would give him those clothes.   
  
"It seems like you have been doing well," his father put the cats down on the floor, they protested by trying to climb up again.   
  
"Jesse! Buffy!" The two cats turned their heads and looked at their master. "Go and play somewhere else." They walked out of the living room.   
  
"Sorry about that," Xander said. "They are really friendly, but have a problem with being too friendly with demons. They want even let go of Spike, he pretence to hate them, but I know that he doesn't."   
  
"Spike?"   
  
It accord to Xander that maybe his father never had heard of Spike AKA William the Bloody, that was almost living with him.   
  
"Just a friend," Xander answered, trying to cover his tracks.   
  
"And this friend, is he here often?" His father asked.   
  
"Well," Xander was about to lie when Thaddeus came into the living room with someone very familiar in his arms.   
  
"Look what I found in one of the bedrooms. He is so cute, may I keep him."   
  
The person in question stood there looking at Xander and the others in the room like it was all a dream. Thaddeus let go of him and the vampire jumped up in the sofa sitting close to Xander.   
  
"Spike! What are you doing here?"   
  
"Oh, isn't that cute, lil' bro gave him a name." Algernon came in from the kitchen and was now eating on a sandwich. "You're right Thaddeus, he is kind of cute."   
  
"So this is Spike," Their father said looking at the vampire that looked really sleepy. "A vampire. I should have guessed."   
  
"Dad, I can explain!"   
  
"Dad?" Spike looked over at the man that was sitting on one of the chairs in the room. "He isn't your father pet. I have seen your father pet and this isn't him."   
  
"Actually," Thaddeus looked a bit ashamed. "That was me, that you saw. I have been playing lil' bro's father for years."   
  
"What!"   
  
"You see Xander never had any really parents on this plane. Except for that one lady that said that she would adopt him when he was about 5 years old. She never did, because his father came and got him home."   
  
"This plane? What the hell is he taking about Xan?" the confused vampire looked over at the young man that now was getting looks from everybody in the room. Except for Gideon that was so busy taking to the playstation that he hadn't even noticed Spike in the room.   
  
"Well, you see." Xander started. "I don't actually come from here."   
  
"I got that you bloody idiot!" Spike interrupted. "Get to the point!"   
  
"The man over there is my dad," Xander said pointing towards his real father. "And the rest of this guys are my brothers. And I lived inhellbeforebeinggroundedandsent down here as my punishment."   
  
Spike glared at him. "Can you for bloody hell stop talking as if you were eating and talking at the same time."   
  
Before Xander even got to say anything stepped Algernon forward, his usually blue eyes were now almost black and he smiled at Spike with his big fangs. "Now you listen to me. I am the only one that gets to make fun of my brother. Well, except for Thaddeus maybe and some times I would let Gideon have some fun with him, but not anyone else."   
  
Spike had stepped a bit away from Algernon and the other people in the room seeing this. "Xanpet, your brother is a vampire. You did know that right?" Spike looked with pleading eyes on Xander.   
  
Algernon looked really pissed. "I am not a vampire!" He said growling towards Spike, who stepped even further away from him.   
  
"Algernon calm down." Xander said trying to calm his brother down.   
  
"No I will not calm down. He called me a demon, a miner one even. I am a devil. How could he do that, I am Algernon the devil of evil plans."   
  
A shocking sound was heard from Spike. "Algernon, that means that they are and he…" Spike pointed towards Xander's father. "You are Lucifer."   
  
"Yes, I am." The Devil answered matter of factly.   
  
Spike turned towards Xander again. "Then what are you?"   
  
Xander gave Spike a small smile. "I am the devils son."   
  
"Then why have I never heard about Lucifer and his mortal son?" Spike asked. Xander could hear the disbelief in his voice but there was also a bit sarcasm.   
  
"Who said I was completely mortal?"   
  
"Well, you did." Spike said.   
  
"He has a point there lil'bro, you are in a way a mortal." Thaddeus said sitting down on one of the chairs and taking Jesse up in his lap. "You just have a few advantages for being a devil."   
  
"You have to be kidding me. You are not telling me that the whelp is the dark princes son." Spike waved his arms around like a madman. "Xander is the worst one of them all, he is the Zeppo, the Demonmagnet."   
  
"Well, that's just a part of him doing that. You see he actually attracts different types of demons. It all depends on his mode." Thaddeus said. "That's maybe why you are here,"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
Thaddeus put Jesse down on the floor again. "You see Xan here had a very nice way of throwing of his frustration when he was younger; he had sex. Mostly with demons but with other rac-"   
  
"Thaddeus!" Xander tried to make his older brother shut the hell of and leave him alone. It wasn't everyday he got a visit from the family. Well, there was the time Dracula came by but he wasn't really family, made be family yes, but family no.   
  
"Oh, cheer up little brother. We all have been in that stage sometime or another." Thaddeus said, not making Xander feel any better.   
  
"So you are telling me that the whelp," Xanders father cleared his trout and glared at the vampire. "I mean Xander has been a devil and he was made mortal?"   
  
"Yes," the three devils that were listening answered, Gideon was still trying to get the playstation to talk to him. "Okay that explains a lot of things." The vampire sat down on the chair.   
  
"It does?" Xander was surprised he had never thought that anybody would ever find out about his inheritance. Much less that Spike would be the one to understand that he was one, something way off about this.   
  
"Yeah," Spike said looking down on the floor. "It explains why Dracula said that you were a weird and off putting. I really didn't understand what he was saying before now."   
  
"So Drac has been over to see you, I wonder why he didn't say anything the last family party? The muzzle may explain why he wasn't talking, but he could at least had said something." Algernon said.   
  
Lucifer was still sitting on the chair were he had been sitting since he got there. Buffy had ones again managed to climb up in his lap.   
  
"It's not like Ethan wanted his greatest creation ruin something for him by talking or doing something. You know how Drac gets after he has a few." Lucifer said petting the cat that now was purring in his lap.   
  
"Yeah those Gachnars are a really nice snack," Algernon said licking his lips. "Though they make some of the demons go a bit over board."   
  
Gideon looked up from the playstation and looked at the newcomer in the room. "Where did you come from?" He asked.   
  
Spike looked at Xander's brother first with a look of confusion and then his eyes widen. "Xanpet…" He started, the rest of the creatures in the room could hear the fear in his voice. "Why is Acathla here?"   
  
**TBC**


	3. Sleepovers

_Part 3_   
  
Xander didn't understand what the vampire was talking about at first but then it suddenly came to him. "Gideon could you please take another form?"   
  
Gideon smiled at him and clapped his hands. "Are we going to play masquerade? May I be the police officer this time?"   
  
Spike was fidgeting and was now looking like he was likely to kick Xander ass or run out of the apartment. He was rambling something that sounded like; "they are all mad. Why do this have to happen to me. Why me? First Drusilla and now these guys."   
  
"Yes Gideon," their father answered. "You may be the police officer this time."   
  
After saying that a blond woman was standing there Gideon had once stood, she smiled and looked just as mad as Gideon had looked. "I like being Kate she is so much fun."   
  
The others in the room smiled at Gideon, in many ways he was a child. And they was very careful what to say to him, not wanting to hurt him. Xander was tired, moving into his new apartment and meeting his family again was something that took a lot out of him. He tried to suppress a yawn but failed.   
  
His father must have seen it because he said "maybe it's time we let Xander get some sleep. We can wait until tomorrow to talk more."   
  
"Yeah sure," Algernon said looking around in the apartment. "So where are we going to sleep?"   
  
Xander yawned again, he hadn't really heard or cared what his older brother had been saying. The only thing he wanted now was to go into his own bedroom and sleep.   
  
"You got a guestroom right?" Algernon asked.   
  
Xander nodded and pointed towards the room. "Yeah, over there. Why do you ask?"   
  
"We need some place to sleep, don't we?" Thaddeus said.   
  
That was the sentence that got Xander's attention. "Sleep here? So you are not going back home?" He asked looking over at their father.   
  
"We can't go home yet. We are having the place rebuild after a little accident." Lucifer answered. "We could off course get a hotel room but I thought that it would be nice if we could be a family a while."   
  
It kind of made sense to him, they hadn't been together as a family since forty years ago when Cousin Ethan had his son named, Lindsey was a very nice kid even thought he was only half-devil.   
  
"Yeah, sure dad. That's okay." Xander said. "You can take the guestroom, there is room for Gideon there too. Thaddeus and Algernon, you may take the coach. I am sure that you will manage to make it to your liking."   
  
"That's will be fine son," Lucifer said. "Come Gideon let's go and get some sleep." He left the room followed by Xander's older brother, who was now wearing a nightgown and had a teddy bear in his arms.   
  
"Good night, sleep tight. Don't let the evil vampire bite." Gideon said before walking into the room.   
  
Thaddeus and Algernon started to fix the living room to their liking.   
  
"Um, pet." Xander turned around and saw Spike standing before him. The vampire had been unusual quiet which had resulted to that Xander had forgotten about him.   
  
"What is it Spike?"   
  
"Where am I going to sleep?" The vampire asked looking around in the living room. Algernon and Thaddeus had already laid down on the coaches, the cats were lying by their feet.   
  
"You could sleep in one of the chairs in this room or…" Xander stopped talking for a second. What should he say? That Spike could sleep in the same bed as him? He had been interested in the blonde vampire since Angel offered him to Spike as a snack. He had always known that he was bi, being a devil it kind of came with the race. He could off course get Spike out of the apartment if he wanted to, but he knew that the vampire had no where else to go. "You could cheer the bed with me if you want, but I have to warn you; I hog the blanket."   
  
Spike looked a bit bewildered for a moment maybe he didn't believe that Xander actually had asked him the question.   
  
"So what do you say?"   
  
"Um, what?" Spike asked.   
  
"Are you going to sleep in here or in my room?" Xander asked again.   
  
Spike looked at his brothers, who now were sound asleep, at least it looked that way. Maybe he never had seen a devil sleep before because his eyes widen when he saw that Algernon eyes where wide open.   
  
"I think you bed sounds like a good idea." Spike said walking over to Xander's bedroom.   
  
Xander smiled down at his brother. "Thanks guys," he said before following Spike into the bedroom.   
  
A whisper was heard from one of the coaches. "No problem lill' bro."   
  
**TBC**


	4. Morning After

**Part 4**   
  
Spike woke up by something tickling him, it felt like there was lots of feathers. There was someone laying beside him, he snuggled closer to the warm body, it was a long time since he had a human in his bed.   
  
Sleep had almost taken him back when his mind started to wander. Who was laying beside him and why couldn't the person stopped tickling him?   
  
He opened his eyes, seeing Xander lying beside him was a bit of a shock, but what shock him to the core was the huge black wings that was sticking out of his Xanpet's back.   
  
Xander was still sound asleep, and he didn't seem to be in any form of pain.   
  
Spike stood up from the bed, quietly so that he didn't wake the sleeping creature that was lying in the bed. He found his clothes and started to dress, glancing over at Xander now and again.   
  
If Xander had said to him that he was actually was the devils son, then he wouldn't have believed it. But the guest from last night convinced him that it actually was true.   
  
Spike always had been interested in the boy. He even had gotten so far that he had in a way warned every other demon away from him. Angelus had always made fun of how he treated the boy, when his grand-sire had lost his soul.   
  
The vampire had always thought what a fine vampire the boy would make, he hadn't know have fine of a vampire Xander would be.   
  
His brothers were nice enough. Even though Gideon seemed to be a bit touched in the head and Thaddeus reminded him to much of Angelus. The last brother, Algernon seemed to be the most normal in the bunch.   
  
Spike wondered if the others were still asleep or if they were awake. He walked out of the room, careful not to wake Xander as he closed the door.   
  
"Hey Spikey," a voice said behind him.   
  
Spike turned around and saw Algernon and Thaddeus sitting on the sofa eating something that looked like raw meat and watching a program about supernatural beings on television.   
  
"Slept well?" Algernon asked standing up from the sofa. "Hungry?" He held a cup towards him.   
  
Spike nodded. He was hungry, not having time to eat so much the day before. He looked fascinated as Xander's older brother cut his wrist with his fangs and held the cup under the wound so that the blood flowed down into it.   
  
He hesitated when Algernon offered him the cup. But the hunger that he felt was strong enough that he needed the blood. He brought the cup up to his lips taking a small taste, he drained the rest of the cup. It tasted terrific, it was like vampire blood but the taste was so much sweeter and more powerful then even a masters.   
  
Spike looked up at the brothers. They were smiling at him, knowing that he liked the blood. Algernon took the cup from him.   
  
Gideon and Lucifer walked into the room. Gideon was still in that woman form, Kate or something. It was a bit disturbing seeing the girl, since she was really a he and a devil. Spike had no idea how the devil really looked like.   
  
The phone rang and before even Spike could get a hold of the phone Xander's brother Thaddeus answered.   
  
"Hello," he said into the phone.   
  
"No, this is Thaddeus. I am Xander's older brother." Thaddeus stood up from the sofa and started to walk around.   
  
In a way he reminded Spike much of Xander, he usually walked around talking and had a small grin on his face whenever he was going to say something that he thought was funny. Just like the grin Thaddeus had on his face now.   
  
"I can't say that I see him at the moment. Maybe if I actually was in his bed I would see him, but I couldn't see that happening. Could you?" Thaddeus asked the person he was talking to. Spike hoped that it was the watcher that Thaddeus was speaking, he could almost see the older English stammer and cleaning his glasses as he tried to explain something.   
  
"I will say that to him at ones Mr. Giles," It was the watcher, Spike grinned. "Have a nice day."   
  
Thaddeus hang up the phone.   
  
"Who was that Thaddeus?" Lucifer asked.   
  
"A British guy named Rupert Giles, he wanted Xander to come to his apartment as soon as he could." Thaddeus answered, he looked a bit irritated. "And he also told Xander to bring something to eat." He looked over at Spike wanting him to explain what Giles had meant by the comment.   
  
Spike fidget. How was he suppose to tell the dark prince and his son's that their youngest son and brother was used as a foodboy and that everybody saw him as weak.   
  
But Spike didn't get a chance to say anything, because a roar was heard from Xander's bedroom. He ran into the room followed by Lucifer and his two eldest sons. Gideon had once again found the playstation again.   
  
When they got into the room the first thing they saw was Xander sitting up in the bed, his new wings were folded out and he was still whimpering.   
  
Spike hesitated but took a step forward, his friend was in pain and he wanted to help him. Lucifer stopped him from going any closer.   
  
"Alexander," Lucifer held his hand up. "Look at me."   
  
Xander slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes, Spike gasped. Xander's eyes were no longer the chocolate brown orbs, but they were a mix between yellow and red. He also had fangs like his brothers and Xander had horns. Spike hadn't noticed them before because they were hiding behind the boy's hair that now had grown down to his shoulders.   
  
Spike could hear one of the brothers whisper something that sounded like; "he is beautiful."   
  
"How are you feeling son?" Lucifer asked, talking a few step closer towards his son.   
  
Xander, or the person that looked like Xander opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out but groans and whimpers. Even though, the dark prince seemed to understand him.   
  
"I know that it hurt Alexander," he was now right beside Xander. "But it's what holds you alive, the pain of the fallen souls. You must not be caught up in the pain, concentrate on how it drives you."   
  
The creature closed his eyes and breathed evenly. Spike looked at him fascinating as Xander's horns and wings went into his body again. And left stood Xander, a very shaken and breathless Xander, but Xander none the less.   
  
"How do you feel son?"   
  
Xander opened his eyes, they were again the chocolate brown colour. But Spike could swear that he saw a bit of red and yellow in them.   
  
"I," Xander started quietly. "I feel fine, now."   
  
"I should have known that you would get your devil body again soon. I almost forgot what you looked like, it's been so long." Xander's father sounded proud.   
  
Xander grinned at him, he stood up and almost feel to the floor. Spike managed to catch him just as he was suppose to hit the floor. "Thanks Spike. I guess my strength is a little off."   
  
"It happens bro," Thaddeus said.   
  
They walked into the living room. Gideon was sitting by the playstation and talking about how he almost sent the world to hell. Buffy and Jesse were sitting on the sofa looking at him, they turned their heads when Xander entered the room.   
  
Spike who had been supporting Xander into the living room placed him on the sofa, going into the kitchen. "Hungry?" He yelled.   
"I could eat something."   
  
Spike started to make Xander breakfast.   
  
**TBC**   
  
A/N: Some of you may have read this chapter before, though that is because I reposted it. I was going to write this chapter differently, but then my computer broke down and deleted all the work that I had done on this story. I even had the next two chapters finished but now I have to write them again, I am so stupid sometimes. 


	5. Calling the Watcher

_Part 5_   
  
They had been sitting in the living room for a few hours; Xander had eaten and was now petting the cats.   
  
Lucifer had managed to get Gideon to go away from the playstation for a while. The devil was now happily munching on a sandwich. The other brothers were sitting on the floor meditating, or so it looked like. Spike wasn't really sure, he didn't know much about their kind.   
  
Xander had calmed down; something that automatically calmed Spike down as well.   
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Thaddeus, said. All the creatures in the room looked at him, except Gideon. "A man named Rupert Giles called and told me that lill' bro had to come over as soon as possible. He also said that you should take with you some snacks."   
  
"Rupert Giles?" Lucifer said looking a bit thoughtful. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"   
  
"Maybe because he was one of those warlocks that used to hang with Ethan a while back." Algernon said reaching out for the mug of blood that was standing on the table and refilling his glass.   
  
"Oh, did he?" Thaddeus asked a small smile on his lips.   
  
It was Spike who broke away from the new topic that was about to start. "So Xander are you going to go to the watcher, or are you going to call him back and say that you don't have time to be their butt monkey today?"   
  
Xander who had been sitting looking at the glass of blood that he had in front of him hadn't exactly been paying attention to whatever the others were talking about. Right now he was thinking about what it meant to be a devil again, he had almost forgot all the small thing. Like the lust for blood which had been some surprise.   
  
"Hu?" He said when he realised that someone was trying to say something to him. He looked up and saw Spike with a worried expression upon his handsome face. "What?" "The watcher pet, what are you going to tell him."   
  
Xander understood that he had actually lost most of what the talk was about. "G-man?"   
  
"Yes, Giles." Spike confirmed him. "What are you going to tell him?"   
  
Now Xander was really confused. Why should he tell G-man anything? Was Spike indicating that he was going to tell Giles that he was a devil and that his father was Lucifer himself just to be pure evil? No, that couldn't be it, Spike would be dust then if that had be true. Even though his brother didn't like him at times they would never let him get hurt, at least not by mere mortals. By them yes, by mortals no.   
  
Spike seemed to understand that Xander hadn't paid any attention to whatever had been discussed and decided to just tell him. "Rupert called and left a message, telling you to come and bring with you some snacks. So what are you going to tell him?"   
  
Xander seemed to be lost in thoughts a few seconds and Spike wondered if he ever was going to answer him. But then the boy smiled and Spike could swear that he saw the yellow in the boy's eyes even more.   
  
"I am going to call him," Xander answered. The small smile was ones more on his lips, "and tell him that I am going to come and that I am going to bring my family along."   
  
Before any of them could protest on his decision Xander snapped his fingers and made the phone come into his hand. The number seemed already to be dialled.   
  
"Hello G-man," Xander said into the phone. "Yeah, I know."   
  
The others could hear that the watcher was saying that he was disappointed in Xander and that he should show more responsibility. Especially now that Buffy was gone and they would have to look out for the Hellmouth themselves.   
  
Thaddeus and Algernon growled deeply, how dared this man say that their little brother was irresponsible? If they had gotten to know that Xander's friends treated him like this they would never let him stay here. Not that they actually could have stopped Xander from helping his friends. Their brother was very stubborn, a trait he had gotten from their father.   
  
"I am going to be right there, though I have to take my father and brothers along as well," Xander continued. "Okay, I will see you there." He hanged up and smiled towards the others in the room again.   
  
"Well, lets go and scare the hell out of the G-Man." Xander asked, laughing.   
  
The other devils in the room laughed even Gideon who just laughed because everybody else was doing it. Spike couldn't help but feel a little worried about what was going to happen at the watchers today.   
  
**TBC**   
  
A/N: I am sorry that it took so long before I managed to put this chapter out and that it is so short. I will try to get the next chapter out as fast as possible. 


	6. At the Watcher

  
**Part 6**   
  
The small group arrived at Giles's home one hour later. The group was standing outside the apartment; Algernon had already stated his opinion that he did not think this was such a good idea. Spike did not like Xander's idea much either, but when he had seen how Xander had explained Algernon why he wanted this nobody had said anything about it.   
  
"I want you to behave yourself in there," Lucifer said to them. Gideon nodded his head knowing that if he did not behave he would not get the cookies that his daddy had promised him. Algernon and Thaddeus said nothing though Spike could see that they knew that they should follow their father's orders.   
  
"That means you too William," Spike turned towards Lucifer ones more surprised that he was telling him to behave. He never behaved at the watchers house. "If you don't I will give you a beating that you will not forget easily." Then Lucifer grinned and Spike could honestly say that he did not like whatever that had come to the Morning Star's mind. "Better," Lucifer said still with the grin on his face. "I will let Alexander give you a beating you will never forget."   
  
Spike looked over at Xander and noticed that the boy was blushing; there was no time of pondering about it now though he had a watcher to annoy.   
  
Xander walked over to the door and knocked though instead of the door being opened by Giles the vampire among them walked past him and kicked the door open. "Spike!" He glared at the vampire, if he continued this way his father would make him actually give the vampire a beating and that was something that he would like to avoid.   
  
The vampire gave him one of his trademarks smirks and walked into the apartment without even saying anything. Xander sighed and followed him into the apartment knowing that the rest of his family would follow him.   
  
"Spike please put your booths of my table," was the first thing Xander heard when he entered the room the blonde vampire had already managed to annoy Giles. It only took him a few seconds this time, which had to be a record.   
  
As he entered the main room he saw that the whole gang was gathered. Giles was standing in the middle of the room looking at Spike who did not remove do as the watcher had told him. Dawn was reading in what looked like a very old and dusty book. He could hear Willow, Riley and Anya talking in the kitchen. Even Willow's new girlfriend Cora was with them, which did not happen often, as she seemed to dislike him, Spike and Anya from the start.   
  
Sunnydale had still not gotten a new slayer after Buffy had died, since she had died ones already, which had made a new slayer to be called. The trick did not work twice it seemed because Giles had not heard of another slayer being called after Buffy's second death. Faith was still kicking evil demon butts though, last time they had heard from her she was in Las Vegas with Wesley.   
  
Giles seemed to notice that more people had entered the already crowded apartment he turned towards them. "Hello Xander," he said before looking over at the small group with men that he had not seen before. "This must be your family then."   
  
"Yes, G-Man," Xander said a big smile on his face this could be fun. "This is my father Lucian." He gestured to his father as he talked. Good thing that his father had found a name that he could use when he was visiting family down on earth. He did not know how people would react if they found out that they were in the same room as Lucifer. Then again Giles was known to all of the supernatural stuff, it would do no good freaking him out at the moment though. "And this is my older brothers Thaddeus, Gideon and Algernon."   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Giles said shacking hands with all of them. Gideon who was very strong did not know how to control himself though and almost knocked the watcher of his feet.   
  
"It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Giles," Xander's father said. "I have heard a lot about you. If I did not know better I would say that Alexander has chosen himself a new father figure."   
  
Xander could see that Giles was touched by what his father was saying, though the watcher tried to hide the blush by taking of his glasses and cleaning them. He walked over to the couch and sat down beside Spike who was smirking, the vampire really did love it when Giles did not know what to say.   
  
Giles finally managed to come back to his real self again. "Well, please sit down," he said gesturing to the couch and chairs around the place. "I am sorry about the mess, we are about to research about a new de-" The watcher stopped himself when he figured out what he had been about to say.   
  
"Do not worry about it," Xander's father said going over to one of the chairs and sat down. "You should see my place when it is inhabited by some of my sons friends."   
  
Gideon walked over to Lucifer and sat down on the floor by his feet leaning towards his father's legs. Lucifer automatically started to stroke his long fingers in his son's hair. Xander, Thaddeus and Algernon thought nothing of it as they were pretty much used to it. Though Xander could see that the others in the room saw their brother's behaviour as odd.   
  
Algernon and Thaddeus had both placed themselves on the couch were Spike and Xander was sitting on.   
  
"I never knew that Xander had such a big family," Dawn said breaking the silence in the room. "He never speak much of his family life."   
  
Lucifer smiled at the younger girl. "Xander does not like to acknowledge that we exist most of the time. He does have his own life to take care of. I am in town to settle some business and it was the perfect excuse to see my youngest son again. We haven't been very good at keeping in touch with each other."   
  
"Yeah, lil' bro here doesn't show up to our family reunions," Thaddeus said before starting to ruffle Xander's hair.   
  
"Cut it out," Xander said trying to push his older brother away but off course he had no chance to do so. That meant that he had to bring out his secret weapon. "I will tell dad about the time you dated that Werewolf that Dad did not like that you dated behind his back."   
  
It worked like a charm though it also caused confusing in the room.   
  
"You know about werewolves?"   
  
"You dated a werewolf?"   
  
"Thaddeus I told you I did not like you dating that werewolf!"   
  
Everybody was speaking at ones. Xander's father was telling Thaddeus how disappointed he was, Giles was surprised that Xander's family knew about the supernatural life and Dawn was curious about how it was like dating a werewolf. There was so much noise that Anya, Willow and Riley came running into the room to see what was going on.   
  
"Xander what is going on here?" Willow asked him, as he was the only person except for Spike that knew what was going on. "And who is all these people?"   
  
"This is my family," he answered. "Giles just got to know that they know about the things that goes bump in the night and my father is a little irritated at my brother Thaddeus at the moment."   
  
"Did you tell them about the demons?" She asked.   
  
"No, they have always known about demons and other creatures," by other creature he off course meant devils and things that he knew that Willow was not ready to understand at the moment. "My father is a very high involvement with demons you could say."   
  
"Is he evil?"   
  
Was Lucifer really evil? Xander had never thought of his father as evil, he was a necessity when it came to keeping order in things. Good could exist without evil, and his father had always taken his job very seriously. Which was one reason why Xander hoped that he would not choose him to take over when he retired. Xander knew that he would never do such a good job as his father.   
  
"No."   
  
"Well, that's good then," Willow said giving him a small smile, that was his Willow always so understanding.   
  
**TBC**   
  



	7. Truth Comes Out

  
**Part 7**   
  
It took a while before everybody had calmed down. Giles, who still had not gotten an answer to his question, seemed a little irritated. Xander knew that he deserved an answer, but deep down inside himself he felt a little joy that his friends finally noticed him again. Him being centre of attention in the group did not happen often and he liked whatever attention that he could get, good or bad.   
  
Willow had seated herself beside her girlfriend Cora. Anya was standing beside Riley at the entrance of the kitchen; Xander could see that she was pondering about something.   
  
"So how do you know about demons Mr. Harris?" Giles asked again this time so that everybody could hear him.   
  
Lucifer smiled at the man and Xander could see that his father was tempted to say the truth. He would not do so though, because he knew how important it was for Xander to tell the truth himself. "You may say that I have always had an interest when it came to demons Mr. Giles." He said then added. "And please do not call me Mr. Harris, my name is Lucian."   
  
Giles did not seem pleased with the answer but he did not say anything about it.   
  
"Well, now that that has been settled lets start researching again," Xander said trying to relieve some of the tension in the room. "What is the new big bad that is going to come wrecking havoc in our sweet little town? It's been to quite lately so there has to be something coming, right?"   
  
"Yes, it seems that something is coming." Giles said straitening his glasses before finding a book and started to look for something. "I read a chapter a few weeks ago that a great evil was going to come to this town for some reason. The book is written in a very old language and so I was not able to translate everything. What I managed to get out of it though was that the great evil was here to collect something that he might have forgotten or put here."   
  
Xander could see that Algernon and Thaddeus tried to restrain themselves from laughing. He knew that the text was speaking of him and his father, since his father had put him at earth many hundred years ago and he was soon be able to get back home soon.   
  
Giles had put down his book ones again and walked over to another bookshelf trying to find more books at the subject. As the rest of the group was looking at the older man searching through books they did not notice a figure crawling over to where the watcher had left the book he had been looking through in the first place.   
  
They all noticed the creatures' presence when they suddenly heard a childlike voice speaking. "Daddy," Lucifer looked down at his son Gideon who was holding the book up to him. "It's about you letting Lexi come home with us." Gideon smiled proudly as he had understood almost all the big words in the book.   
  
The next thing that was heard was the sound of books falling to the ground and the group turned around to see a very shocked watcher standing there with a lot of books at his feet. Then Thaddeus and Algernon no longer managed to keep their need to laugh in check and started to do so. They looked almost crazy where they were sitting cackling like hyenas. Spike followed suite knowing all about what was going on, besides the face one the watcher was priceless. He could not have done a better job shocking him himself.   
  
Gideon did not seem to notice though; he kept talking to his father. "You are going to let Lexi home right daddy? Then everything could be normal again and I could play with him like I used to." The devil turned his head and looked at Xander. "You want to play with me, don't you Lexi?"   
  
Riley seemed to be the first of the Scooby Gang that was able to speak after they had heard Gideon talk. "Xander, what is he talking about?" He asked.   
  
Before Xander even could answer the ex-marine another voice spoke.   
  
"Your father is Lucifer?" Anya said and surprisingly enough she actually sounded mad about it for some reason. "Your father is Lucifer and you did not even tell me. All those years ago when we were dating you never told me this. That your father was one of the greatest people in the whole universe."   
  
Xander glanced at the people in the room. Spike and his brothers did not move, as they were not afraid of the man that was sitting a few feet away from them. Cora tried to keep her distance; while Willow seemed a little unsure if she should be afraid or angry as Anya was. She had been a friend of Xander almost all her life and now she no longer really knew who Xander really was. Lucifer was supposed to be evil, and if Xander was his son then he could probably be evil as well. Riley tried to seem brave though Xander could smell the fear purring out of him, as could the other devils in the room. Dawn looked sad, and a little frightened.   
  
Giles had still not moved after he had dropped his books, it seemed like he was in total shock and that worried Xander some. He never thought that him being the Devil's son should come out the way it did.   
  
He did not blame Gideon though, the poor devil did not know any better and it was nice that he had been missed.   
  
Xander heard his father trying to reassure Gideon that everything was all right. Anya's outburst must have scared the devil a little. Gideon was very easily to scare and that was a reason why he stayed at their father's side so much. He was glad that his two older brothers were to busy laughing that they did not notice that Gideon had been scared by the ex-demons outburst. Anya would be in big trouble if Algernon and Thaddeus had noticed.   
  
"It's not something he would brag about you know," Spike answered Anya. "Besides if he had told you, would you have believed him?"   
  
"You knew!?" Dawn was the one that spoke this time.   
  
**TBC**


	8. Lucifer's Sons

  
**Part 8**   
  
"Well, its like this," Spike said moving a little on the couch. If Xander didn't know better he would have thought that Spike was uncomfortable talking about it. "I got to know last night, and I must say that I never saw it coming. At least not when I was face to face with Acathla again."   
  
"Acathla?"   
  
Xander turned towards the person who had spoken, he should have known that bringing up a former enemy would wake the watcher up from his coma like state. Giles was a watcher after all and if there was any mentioning of any kind of demon he just had to know more or research.   
  
"My brother Gideon is a very good Shapeshifter," Xander pointed over at his youngest older brother who was sound asleep at their father's feet not even all the commotion that the group made was able to wake him up. "There is no Acathla. Gideon played that part, my brothers were just doing what devils usually do creating trouble. I just got to know this little piece of information. Gideon has promised never to do it again though, since my dad don't want to be stuck with Angel's brooding ones more."   
  
It was a good thing that Gideon had fallen asleep or else he would be babbling about all the things that he had done to please his brothers. Xander did not think that the mortals would like many of the stories that his brothers had to tell. Spike would probably be very exited about the stories.   
  
Xander did not really know what more to say though his father cut in which suited him fine. "My sons all have very special gifts though none of them are perfect. While Gideon can change into anything that he pleases, Algernon can control fire as it was a part of him and Thaddeus is a very strong empath." Lucifer glanced at each son as he spoke.   
  
"What about Xander?" Willow asked. She seemed a little nervous though who would not be nervous when they were talking to Lucifer? "I mean you told me that your sons have special powers though you did not mention Xander's power."   
  
Lucifer looked over at his youngest son, who did not seem to really like the attention that he was getting and then back at the rest of the people in the room. "Alexander is very special." Lucifer started, he could see Xander staring to pay closer attention, as his youngest son had never heard his father speak of him with that tone in his voice before.   
  
"Not only the fact that he is my youngest son who I never should have had. My seventh wife, Celia was a fallen angel, one of the angels that rebelled against God and was sent down to hell as a punishment. She was Alexander's true mother though when Celia was pregnant something terrible happened." Lucifer looked over at his son seeing Xander's surprise when he mentioned his mother. Xander had never heard anything about her, and it seemed to be a hard subject for his father to talk about, which it was.   
  
"To carry a devil to term is never easy especially when you are not a devil yourself. Celia's body could not handle it and I did not notice until it was to late, she just never woke up one morning and I knew at ones that she had went on to a better place. It was a great pain for me that I had lost the only wife that I really cared about and the baby that should have been my pride and joy. Death came to me as he had done many times before; we stood there not saying anything for what felt like days. Until Death told me that he could not take the body of my wife before the living child inside of her was removed." Lucifer saw the shocked faces all around him, though he continued his story since he was not interrupted. Who really wanted to try and interrupt the Devil anyway?   
  
"Alexander had survived inside his dead mother, which was a great miracle. I did not want Alexander to stay inside Celia, in case something would happen and he would be gone forever. The big problem was that I had no opportunity to remove Alexander from his mother without hurting him in some way. So I made a deal with someone, but to a great prize." Lucifer stopped speaking hoping that what he had told them would be enough for now. He knew that his youngest son had a lot more questions for him though.   
  
"What prize dad?" Xander asked, not really sure if he wanted the answer.   
  
Lucifer looked up at his son, wondering if he was ready to hear this. "Wait until tomorrow with the questions son, I will answer them when we are gathered as a family."   
  
Xander was not the person to give up lightly though. "I am surrounded with family at this moment," he said gesturing around him at the gang and his brothers. "You didn't think that I would stay in this hell hole without adopting a family did you? It was not like I heard much from you either."   
  
Lucifer sighed knowing that Xander was right; they had not been good at keeping in touch these last couple of years. "Very well," he said. "I will tell you the prize I needed to pay."   
  
**TBC**   
  



	9. The Prize

  
**Part 9**   
  
"Tell me dad!" Xander said, he and the rest of the people around the room had already waited about five minutes to let Lucifer think about how he was going to start this conversation. Xander however knew that if his father really wanted to talk then he would have done so already, Lucifer was just buying time probably trying to figure out something to distract them with. He stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to his father. "Tell me what prize you had to pay to save me from my mother's dead body." He growled at his father, not really sure why this subject made him so angry and confused.   
  
"Um, bro," Algernon said trying to calm Xander down for some reason.   
  
"What?!" Xander turned towards his brother as he screamed the word, it sounded more forceful in a way and Xander noticed the others in the room except for his family and Spike looking at him in shock.   
  
"You kinda changed into your devil form," Algernon finished indicating to Xander's body.   
  
The group looked at the changes in Xander's body with both admiring and fear in their faces. Except for Riley who seemed to want to lock Xander up in a cage and poke him with needles and sticks. You can take the boy out of the initiative but you can't take the initiative out of the boy, Xander thought as he saw Riley looking at him.   
  
"You got angel wings," Cora, Willow's girlfriend said finally. "And they are black."   
  
Xander was a little shocked that it was Cora that had been the first to speak, as he knew how much she did not seem to approve of him as Willow's friend. The blue eyed, dark blond had always seemed to trying to avoid talking to him as much as possible. Her comment seemed to have broken the silence around the room and for that Xander was glad, what he had not expected was all the questions and comments that followed.   
  
"Can you fly?"   
  
"Have you always had them, or did they grow out after you were born?" It was such a typical Giles question that Xander had to hold back his laughter. He was just happy that it was not Riley that had asked the question, at the moment he did not actually feel save around the ex-marine.   
  
"Can I touch them?" Dawn asked starring at his wings.   
  
It was strange really that the gang only commented on his wings, as his body had taken on more changes then just the wings. His eyes were ones again a mix between yellow and red, his hair had grown to its normal length and his horns were showing. Xander could even feel his tail swirling around his legs, and even though the gang could see all of this all they were commenting on was his wings.   
  
He sighed and started to answer their questions. "Yes, I can fly but I have not done so in a very long time. I think I have always had my wings, but what does it matter anyway. Yes Dawn, you may touch them if you want."   
  
That invitation seemed to go for every girl in the room as the rest of the girls started to touch his wings. Xander should probably have told them that his wings were very sensitive, though he did not even have the chance before the four girls started to touch the wings. Xander had to suppress a moan as on of the girl ran her fingers over a very sensitive spot. Carefully he spread his wings letting the rooms' residence see how big they really were.   
  
"They are so soft," Willow said.   
  
Xander glanced over at the rest of the group hoping that one of them would say something to make the girls stop touching his feathers. He noticed that Spike seemed to glare at the girls and it almost seem like the vampire was jealous for reason. Not wanting to believe that the look Spike gave the girls really was jealousy he turned towards his father folding his wings together again as he did. The girls stopped touching them as he did so and for that Xander was glad as if they had continued any longer everybody in the room would have seen how sensitive his wings really were. He was sure that the demon and devils in the room could smell his arousal though he knew they would not say anything about it.   
  
"So can we go back to the prize you had to pay again Dad?" He asked his father who had been quiet for a long time now. Lucifer still seemed reluctant to tell them, as if the truth would cause a lot of trouble for the devil.   
  
"Come on Father, tell us," Thaddeus said. Being the oldest brother was a role Thaddeus took very seriously, and he did not like it when their father kept secrets from them. He really cared about his youngest brother even though he knew that he could do nothing about the fact that Alexander always would stand in their shadow.   
  
Lucifer took a deep breath before saying anything. "Maybe it's better that you sit down." He said the girls did as he said though Xander was still standing in front of him waiting for him to tell him what the prize was.   
  
As Lucifer saw that his youngest son was not about to sit down he decided to tell the group what the prize was. After all Xander had the right to know since the prize had everything to do with him and he knew that Xander's adopted family would be there to support him. Lucifer always wanted what was best for his son, which was why he had grounded him on Earth to keep him away from hell. He had not thought that Xander would miss it much as his son always had been a dreamer and Lucifer had always known that Xander did not belong down below.   
  
"All I wanted was for you to be alive and safe," he said to Xander. "I wanted you so much that I in my own selfishness made a deal with the person who I trusted least of all to keep her word. When I got you into my arms I was so happy, as you were so beautiful and you looked so much like your mother. I did not even register what the person was doing before she said that she had gotten her payment. As I looked up I saw her holding another baby boy, your brother, you have a twin."   
  
**TBC**   
  



End file.
